Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $12\dfrac{2}{8}-9\dfrac{2}{6} = {?}$
Simplify each fraction. $= {12\dfrac{1}{4}} - {9\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {12\dfrac{3}{12}}-{9\dfrac{4}{12}}$ Convert ${12\dfrac{3}{12}}$ to ${11 + \dfrac{12}{12} + \dfrac{3}{12}}$ So the problem becomes: ${11\dfrac{15}{12}}-{9\dfrac{4}{12}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{15}{12}} - {9} - {\dfrac{4}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} - {9} + {\dfrac{15}{12}} - {\dfrac{4}{12}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{15}{12}} - {\dfrac{4}{12}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{11}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{11}{12}$